


your future soulmate is called...

by chogiwasebooteuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for language, all of dream are flirty with each other PLZ dont question them, and characters, as a wise man once said, everyone will probably be mentioned at one point tbh, i blame buzzfeed, its just their nature, renjun understands english o g a y, short oops, tags may be added as it goes on???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwasebooteuh/pseuds/chogiwasebooteuh
Summary: renjun plays buzzfeed quizzes nonstop and lucas joins nct at probably the worst time ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i didnt abandon my other fics im just exceptionally busy (ik shocking) and i dont really have time to be writing this either but i had to get this OFF MY CHEST. and so i decided to upload the first chapter owo
> 
> also just a tiny psa before we start, this is set at the start of 2018 when lucas was introduced as an official

"renjun god damn it will you stop playing those stupid quizzes already? you know they're just a bunch of bullshit," mark groaned as he sat down on the sofa next to him, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

renjun decided to ignore him, searching through for more quizzes. _which disney princess are you based off of the way you design your dream home,_ seems interesting enough. that bed looks nice, i wish i had that, he thought to himself, sighing out loud as he answered the rest of the questions. in the end he got mulan. hell yeah.

he continued to get lost in quizzes, questions being thrown at him left and right, before he came across another one;  _we will guess your future soulmates name based off of what you would buy at urban outiftters._ he didn't think much of it at first, mindlessly choosing the clothes he liked the best out of the options given, but then it ended. he read the results, about to tap away from the quiz and back to the main feed when he halted his actions, reading the results again with wide eyes. 

_you future soulmate will be called... **lucas.**_

renjun paused for a couple of seconds. he knew that name very well. there was a trainee in sm called lucas, also known as xuxi - he had collaborated with ten before and he had been spotted at sm concerts and airports a lot. it was hard not to know about him, honestly, and if renjun was being a hundred percent honest, he thought he was kinda cute. he heard he was just a huge goofball who liked food and sucked at korean and maybe that made renjun just a tiny bit soft. like the tiniest tiny bit there can be. 

his face started to heat up at the thought of the big puppy being the one he was to go out with and get married to and move into a house with. going on holidays and him coming home after work and his face lighting up at the sight of the food renjun would have cooked how cUTE-

"jun? did you even hear me?" mark interrupt his thoughts. screw you mark and also thank you mark, renjun barely knew lucas why was he thinking of such things?

renjun looked over in mark's direction for a couple of seconds, watching as he didn't even take his eyes off of the tv when talking to him.

"y-yeah i did, i just decided to ignore you," he replied, trying to sound like his grumpy self but failing miserably.

mark hummed in response, and renjun went back to his phone, deciding to play another quiz to take his mind of  _those_ thoughts.

he began to feel at ease again, playing a quiz about fake media, when suddenly his phone was snatched from his hands and a voice behind him teasingly said, "gotcha."

irritated, renjun looked up to see jaemin, sitting down ~~on top of~~  next to mark, and tapping through his phone. renjun huffed as mark didn't do anything to help, just moving his arm around jaemin's shoulders while switching the channel again.

"jaemin! give my phone back!" he screeched, lunging forward to grab his phone back.

his attempt was unsuccessful, with jaemin pulling his arm back too far for renjun's tiny hands to reach. pathetic, renjun thought. he growled faintly to himself, climbing on top of jaemin to reach his arm, mark grumbling about the weight on top of him in the background (he obviously wasn't being serious - renjun barely added any weight on top of what was already on him). yelping, the younger dropped the phone onto the floor and both renjun and jaemin scrambled off of mark to retrieve the phone. jaemin yanked the phone off the floor before renjun got to it, but the shorter was quick to jump on jaemin's back, causing him to loose balance and fall over, taking renjun with him.

mark lifelessly told the two to quieten down, but they didn't hear it over jaemin's shriek. he lost his grip on the phone for a couple of seconds, which renjun took advantage of, fighting for his phone which was against the taller's chest, but he still wouldn't give it. renjun groaned, stopping to think before he got an idea. he took his hands away from the phone (which jaemin was holding onto for dear life) and started to tickle under his armpits, causing jaemin to be taken off goard and let out obnoxiously loud giggles and squeals, whines of "renjun stoooop" and "i'm going to pee myself" escaping his lips along with them too. the younger boy turned around, trying to remove renjun's hands, and renjun took it as his chance to get his phone. 

"renjun!" jaemin exclaimed, watching as renjun stood up and stormed off into his room, slamming the door shut. 

jaemin pouted as his eyes stared holes into the door of his friend.

"you're fault," mark said, eyes on the tv.

jaemin turned to him with a frown, "fuck you, mark."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (plz take note that idk if these quizzes actually exist dont @ me)


	2. Chapter 2

schedules for the day had finished about an hour ago and some of the members decided to go practice some of their dances or vocals before heading back home, leaving jeno, chenle and renjun to go back to the dorms by themselves.

renjun lay on top of jeno on chenle's bed, as the youngest cleaned the mess around them. jeno was occupying himself by talking to chenle while he folded clothes into drawers, and renjun lost himself on his beloved app, buzzfeed. he was playing a quiz about whether he was a cat or dog person. jeno complained about it and said he didn’t need to take a quiz to figure that out but as usual, he was ignored.

he zoned out of the younger’s conversation about food (at least that’s what he believed) and saw yet another quiz similar to the one he took just the other day — we can guess your significant others initials based on your netflix preferences. might as well give it a go, he thought.

tapping through the eight questions like clockwork, he made it to results. there initials are... yw.

yw? in what world are yw and lucas the same?

he pouted, shutting his phone off and tossing it to the other side of the bed, burying his face in jeno’s chest in disappointment, his tiny hand lacing with the one of jeno’s chest.

a pregnant silence fell upon the three, before jeno spoke up, “what’s up jun?” 

renjun could hear chenle snort quietly. he scowled, refusing to look up.

jeno gave chenle a distorted smile, looking back down at renjun with concerned features, “hey, what’s wrong?”

“nothing,” he mumbled into his shirt.

the pair could just barely make out what he said, chenle letting out a sigh and dropping the basket of clothes he was holding, walking over to the distressed jeno and angsty renjun. he sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing the smallest’s back.

“hey renjun, look at me,” jeno spoke softly. when he didn’t do as told, jeno lifted his head, so he could make eye contact with renjun.

renjun started at him for a good ten seconds, examining the double chin and the slightly frowny face he adorned when trying to look at him, before he exclaimed, “i’m gonna be single forever!”

the younger of the trio glanced at each other with a knowing look, it was another one of renjun’s i’m gay and sad and everything thinks they’re straight rants.

“i’m gonna die homosexual and single because i’m surrounded by a bunch of incredibly good looking guys all who think they’re hets and won’t even look at me like i’m anything but their little brother!” he screeched.

“i never said i’m straight,” chenle murmured.

“you never said you were gay either!” he accused.

silence filled up the room again, and after a minute chenle got up, “...i’ll go get his moomin plushy.”

when the door closed behind them, jeno lifted his free hand up to gently stroke and thread through the latter’s hair.

“renjun, you’re only seventeen. you still have a full life ahead of you to be in relationships — many of them. you don’t need to worry about finding your soulmate just yet.”

“lucas...” he whispered faintly.

“what was that?” jeno inquired.

renjun blankly looked up at him, and jeno gave him a puzzled glance. he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted with chenle coming back in.

“here you go,” he said, placing the teddy bear in renjun’s arms.

he smiled at the younger, “thank you, lele.”

jeno then attempted to speak up again, “now renjun-“

“chenle, you better be in here or i swear to god i will snap your neck- oh hi there.“ jisung interrupted, aggressively opening the door.

“sorry to ruin the moment but we have an emergency meeting with the ceo,” he explained.

“all of us?” chenle asked.

“yes, everyone, now get ur asses up before you get kicked out the group,” the maknae threatened, slamming the door shut, “be there in five!”

jeno sighed, patting on renjun to get up, but he wouldn’t budge.

“if you don’t want to go we can tell them you were projectile vomiting all over the kitchen,” chenle suggested.

renjun and jeno both cringed, “no, i’m fine, let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i'm working on the quality of the future chapters but this one was written at 2am about a month ago so. it sucks.

the three rushed their way to the meeting, which was in some big random hall near their practice room. they fortunately got there on time, most of the members were already seated, but there was still a couple missing. the room was filled with muffled conversations and a few sweaty bodies (mainly the dreamies who weren't at the dorm with renjun). the trio walked over to where donghyuck and jaemin were, and sat beside them.

"hi renjun," donghyuck whispered. renjun nodded at him in response, a strained smile taking over his facial features.

time went by with renjun getting lost in his thoughts, as he decided not to listen to jaemin's story about practice without them. he didn't understand what he did wrong for the quizzes to come out with different results? had he pressed an answer he didn't mean to? he should probably go back and play it again.

he sighed, crossing his arms and scanning his eyes over everyone in the room. most people seemed to have just left practice, whether that be dance or vocal practice, all with happy expressions on their face but tired and droopy eyes. he watched everyone intently, seeing taeyong and jaehyun sit in silence, the leader's face hidden in jaehyun's neck. his eyes moved towards ten and johnny, who were quite obviously flirting with each other, and then to the door where jisung walked in with a beaming yuta and a flustered winwin. he was certainly right about being surrounded by incredibly good looking guys, but believing they were hets? maybe he was wrong about that one.

the last of the seats filled up, and soon the ceo walked into the room. everyone stood up to greet him with a bow, and after everyone was quiet again he began to talk at the end of the table, close to the door.

"...and so, since next month we'll be releasing practice footage as a teaser for next year, we are now going to introduce you all to your new members right now," he said, a staff member going to open the door.

after hearing his words, everyone sat up straight, suddenly intrigued about what,  _who_ he had to show. the staff member waved her arm and quietly said something before three tall boys walked into the room. everyone immediately gaped at the sight of them. one of the three was someone everyone in the room already knew, qian kun. renjun noticed many of the older members smiling brightly at the sight of him. the other boy standing in the middle was slightly taller than kun, with dark hair and very gentle and angelic features. lastly, the tallest and biggest boy out of trio, heck out of everyone in the room. he caught renjun's attention straight away, with a big goofy smile and huge puppy eyes adorning his face. renjun swore recognised him but he just couldn't pinpoint where from...

they all stood next to mr sooman as he then continued to speak, "these three boys standing before you will be joining nct as new additions from now on, please introduce yourselves."

kun spoke first, "hell everyone, i'm kun."

then the soft looking boy said, "i'm jungwoo, i'm looking forward to working with all of you."

then there was a pause before the last boy spoke, and that's when it hit him. he was lucas.

"lucas," he whispered again, and jeno shot him the same concerned look from earlier. 

"hi, i'm lucas and i'm from hong kong," he introduced with a terrible accent. renjun suppressed the urge to smile.

"now, you will all be practicing together as eighteen members with one song from last year's mama awards, black on black..." he continued to talk about what songs and comebacks will happen for their new nct 2018 album, empathy, "lastly, as i said earlier you will only be promoting as eighteen, not nineteen. ji hansol, who you may have noticed is absent from this meeting, is no longer under sm entertainment. this was decided by himself, and after negotiating with him about the matter, we let him depart to find a new company to work under."

then, the ceo dismissed them all from the meeting.

renjun never got to know hansol during the time he knew him, but he knew he was very close to the older members and it was a shame that he eventually left, although renjun was quite sure that if he hadn't left there would not be any immediate action taken to make him debut, so it was probably for the best.

he wandered back to the dorms alone and ahead of everyone, as many of them were greeting the new members. he decided he'd do so later, since they were going to be staying in the same dorm as him from now on, so he would have plenty of time to get to know them. it was quiet when he got back, but there was luggage scattered at the front door.

_so they were moving in that fast, huh?_ he thought to himself.

unbothered, he made his way to his room, kicking off his shoes and snuggling with his moomin plushie to get comfortable. there was no harm in taking a little nap, just to get his mind off things, was there?


End file.
